A Dangerous Kiss
by KidHeart4
Summary: Duke and Heart find themselves in a strange realm in this third installment of my redone series of Mighty Ducks stories. Heart's forgotten past haunts her in this realm as she tries to save her teammates and hold her own without their help this time around.


A Dangerous Kiss?

By: KidHeart4

It was a few days after our run in with Lucreatia. My injuries had about healed after days of forced rest, enforced by Tanya and Wildwing. In fact I was quite surprised when I had woken up in the infirmary that first morning after to find the older of my two brothers patiently telling Duke to leave the infirmary.

After Duke had left I remembered looking at Wildwing and asking what had happened.

"I guess the big brother part of me woke up," he stated as I got out of bed to look out the door after Duke, but he was already gone.

"Get back into bed Heart, you're still really injured and worn down," Wildwing said firmly.

I didn't see Duke for the rest of the day. The rest of our teammates came in every so often to check in on me. Mallory would bring me news or tell me about Phil's new ideas for us. Nosedive and Grin would visit often. My twin would bring me things to do such as comics to read, paper to draw on, and games to play. Tanya would periodically check on my injuries and clean them, dressing them with fresh bandages. And Wildwing would come in and ask how I was doing. I tried to protest that I could rest in my room just the same, but was given an unusually hard no at this. That evening Nosedive and Grin rolled in a television for us to watch movies and play video games together with. My twin and I would play while Grin seemed content giving advice here and there.

"Man Wing gave me an earful earlier," Nosedive commented while we fought monsters in our game.

"About what?" I asked worriedly.

"About yesterday and going in blindly into romance like I tried to," he sighed, "I know he was worried, but it all turned out okay didn't it?"

He then glanced at me and my injuries, "But I should have listened, to you too sis."

"It's okay Dive," I tried to say while pausing our game.

"No it's not. I'm your big brother and I didn't believe you when I should have," he argued.

"You weren't the only that didn't believe me Dive," I reminded him cautiously.

"I know...and that's the other reason I'm sorry," he said.

Did the others know what I had just figured out yesterday? Thinking about my interactions with Duke I guessed it wasn't hard to see it. In a way I think I had known. Though looking back on those same moments tore at me now.

"Wing's really worried about you too," he mentioned, "he made me tell him what happened between you two...and he told me what he heard her say to you."

My eyes widened to hear this.

"He had a strong hunch before that with her, but man...it was still messed up, and right after..."

"Dive...I think I'd like to get some rest, okay?" I said quickly trying to shake off the pit forming in my core.

"Sis?"

Finding I wasn't up for games any longer Nosedive and Grin rolled the television back out and wished me a good night. While I found that it wasn't really sleep I was after. In a way I wanted them still in the room with me, to distract me from what really hurt still...but at the same time I needed to try and deal with it somehow.

A while later I found myself still trying to fall asleep. Yet the stillness of the pond surprisingly kept me awake. As though I were listening for something, or someone's steps. Anything to disctract me again.

"Heart...?" I heard my head taunt me it seemed as I finally drifted off to sleep.

"Heart, are ya awake?"

I opened my eyes again at some point while it was still late in the night, or too early in the morning, and looked over at the desk as I heard him this time,"Hey Heart..."

I sat up a bit startled to see Duke sitting at the desk as he had the night before. This time he had the small desk lamp on and his book that he had been reading.

"I wasn't sure if you were awake or not, but you were tossin' an' turnin'..." he mentioned quietly.

"Duke...?.."

He gave a weak smile, "If ya want I'll leave ya alone, I jus' thought someone should be with ya right now...after what she said..."

"How did you...?"

"Wing told me...Heart..."

I looked away from him trying to let the day before wash away. I could feel what he was trying to say, but a part of me was still too drained to hear it. Yet at the same time I was terrified that he would leave as he offered. I looked to him not knowing what to say or do.

"Duke...?" I attempted as he looked to me.

"Do ya want me ta leave?" He asked.

I shook my head.

He smiled lightly, "I won't let ya down this time Heart. Go ahead an' get some more rest okay?"

I nodded while laying back down. A calm washed over me with him nearby, despite my lingering fears, and I drifted back to sleep. Though when I awoke I again found him sound asleep at the desk. After placing a blanket over him once more I went back to sleep myself.

The next day or so would pass similarly. Tanya made sure I was eating properly and brought me better fitting clothes to rest in. Mallory would sometimes come with her to bring me news and tell me about any games I had missed watching them play. Every day Wildwing would come in every so often to ask how I was doing, and finding what Nosedive had tried to hide under the bed in the process.

Yet the only time I would see Duke over those few days were at night, when he thought I was asleep. I noticed each time as he slipped past the doorway. And in the morning I would wake up to someone telling him to leave unless he were hurt himself. One morning I worried when Wildwing warned him once again. Though each time Duke was told to leave, he would try and smile at me, waving a hand to greet me before the door closed in front of him.

"Guys, it's not going to get any better if you don't let us see each other," I pointed out on the third day of this happening.

Everyone was in the room this particular time, and Duke had not left yet.

"It's okay," I assured them, trying to smile.

I knew why they had all been so protective. Even keeping me in the infirmary to rest was another way of keeping me from being around him when I thought about it. Yet I couldn't stand him being pushed out anymore. Things would never have a chance to heal. Still hurting a bit or not, I had to face him now.

"I told ya big bro," Nosedive nudged.

"I want things to get better," I told them as I looked at Duke, "And maybe he's coming in here at night because one of you are always guarding the door during the day?"

"Hey I was never guarding the door," Nosedive defended until Grin nudged him now, "but I think Grin might have been."

"You two are right, we're all a team," Wildwing agreed with a sigh, "Look, let's just forget about the other day from here on out and work to get better."

An awkward silence lingered in the room until Grin cleared it, "Don't we have practice Wildwing?"

Wildwing nodded as he and the others filed out of the room. That is except one of our teammates. Duke paused at the door, and then turned away from it as he walked up to me. He tilted his head, looking apologetic as he looked at me. I wasn't sure how to feel when he asked to sit with me on the side of the bed, but I pulled my legs up to my chin to allow this. He leaned back, half sitting on the bed, crossing his arms casually across his chest.

"Thanks sweet-" he stopped himself as he looked at me, "Thanks Heart."

I scratched the back of my neck nervously. I missed him calling me sweetheart, but I wasn't sure if he ever would again.

He let out a deep breath before looking back at the door, as though he couldn't bring himself to look at me for long, "I'm sorry. I should have believed ya, an' I never should have let ya get hurt. How was I lookin' out for ya if I let this happen to ya?"

Duke risked a glance at me. I still had some bandages wrapped around my torso underneath the tank top Tanya had brought me to wear for the day so my injuries could air out as they finished healing. Though she had forgotten to help untie them in the midst of the arguing this morning. I became more aware of this as I tried to move freely.

"Do ya need some help?" He offered carefully when he noticed me trying to reach back and undo them myself.

Nervously, and reluctantly, I nodded as I turned to allow him to unwrap the bandages from the back, while I undid the front as the wrapping came around. I kept a blanket up to cover my front while doing this. Then he gently untied the bandages around my hands and then walked over to the sink to get a cloth. Soon he walked back over to me, taking one of my hands and cleaning the cuts still left from the glass of the tank we had been trapped in.

"This wouldn't have happened if I had jus' listened to ya," he said, frustrated with himself as he now cleaned the cuts on my other hand.

Then before letting my hand go, he seemed to pause as he looked at it. I wondered if he remembered kissing it when we first met. As I remembered I couldn't help but pull my hand away myself. And I think he knew as I tucked my hands into my own arms now, trying to act as though I were just cold.

"Heart, I-"

"It's okay Duke. I just, I need a little more time," I told him, looking away and at the floor, "I want things to get back to how they were."

I noticed from the corner of my eye as Duke nodded in understanding. Though I couldn't help but also notice a pained look wash over him for a moment. And I found myself looking at him as I said, "but thank you for coming to check on me at night. I know you got an earful each time you did."

"Sweetheart," he slipped, and I watched him put a hand over his eyes as he did, "Heart, I wanted to talk to ya the last few days. I jus' didn't know what ta say, other than I'm sorry. But I'm glad the others were lookin' out for ya when I failed to."

"It's okay, I actually missed you saying that to me," I admitted quietly, almost trying to hold it back. My voice grew a bit stronger as I continued, "I've missed you. I know we haven't known each other that long, but I always felt a bond between us. Everyone else I look to as a brother or sister, but with you...it's different somehow..."

Duke:

I looked at her in surprise. Did she still...? As I looked at her she looked away, her face a deep red as she blushed and blinked the tears I thought I had seen away. Her shoulders were tense as she now gripped the blanket I had put on her the previous night as she slept.

"Heart, I-"

I was interrupted by our coms going off as Wildwing told us Drake One's alarm had alerted us to teleportation energy nearby. Before I could stop her, Heart kicked the blankets off of her as she retrieved her battle gear in the infirmary closet. She gave me a look to leave the room so she could change, and I stepped into the hallway as she got dressed.

"Are ya sure you're ready ta fight again?" I asked when the door opened again, noticing the scratches still on her hands and arms.

"I'm fine Duke," she assured me as she rushed past me to meet the others, leaving me to follow after her for once.

The others seemed surprise to see her up and about too.

"I'll be okay guys," she assured as she fastened her deactivated glaive to her back.

We boarded the Migrator and a part of me felt relieved when I saw Heart taking her usual seat next to mine. Perhaps things could get better with a little more time?

Heart:

Soon we came to the space where the signal had come from. Though we didn't see any lizards running around, we did see the destruction they had brought. We all decided to check around on foot to see if they were nearby.

We were all in middle of the street when we realized how eerily quiet it was in this area. Almost like a strange void had enveloped the street. The air felt thick as fog lingered on around us, making it harder to search. I noticed we were in the middle of a crossroads. Something about all of this made even my skin crawl beneath my feathers.

Just as we had all checked down the streets, splitting into small groups; Wildwing, Nosedive, and Mallory, Grin and Tanya, and Duke and myself, we started to head back to the center. As we came to the center we heard them behind us on each side of the crossroads. Each and of Dragonus's henchmen with hunter drones lining the streets behind them at three of the paths, and then finally Dragonus himself at the fourth. We all quickly drew our weapons as they stood laughing at us.

As we were backed into a tight circle, facing our enemies, I noticed Duke standing close beside me.

Then he looked back at Wraith as he laughed at us.

"You fell right into our trap!" Dragonus snickered as he looked to each of his henchmen with a clawed hand signaling them.

Just then a set of portals were activated by each of them, tearing holes into the reality we stood in. Gusts of wind pulled us quickly from our formation as bursts of energy shot out trying to grab at us. We each tried to fight back, puck launchers being shot, fists flying, and blades slashing at what seemed like tendrils reaching towards us. Yet the portals grew, and so did what ever was trying to pull us away from each other. I watched in horror as my friends one by one were pulled away. First Tanya, then Mallory and Nosedive, next our leader, and then even Grin. Duke and I were the last two standing, back to back as the tears in reality reached for us.

"This isn't happening," I said in horror as I watched my friends disappear before my eyes.

"We'll get them back Heart, it's gonna be okay," Duke tried to assure me as he reached for my hand.

Yet before he could grab a hold of me one of the tendrils shot out, wrapping it's self around his leg. He yelled out as it started dragging him towards the opening it had emerged from.

"No!" I screamed as I grabbed his hand, trying to pull him back to the center.

"Heart let go, it'll drag you in too!"

"I can't! We have to help our friends! I can't find them alone!"

Dragonus's cruel laughter filled my ears, "Pathetic human girl, you're going with them! You'll all be trapped there!"

"Heart, let go! You can try an' get away!" Duke yelled.

"I won't leave you!"

Just then another tendril wrapped around my waist, pulling me from Duke's grasp slowly. I tried to strengthen my grip, but felt our hands starting to slip.

"Heart, it'll be okay! We'll all find each other!" Duke tried to call to me, "We'll find ya!"

Before I could respond our hands finally were wrenched a part as a fireball from Wraith hit them. I heard him snicker, "I hate heartfelt goodbyes! They're too sentimental."

The last thing I saw before being pulled in myself was Duke vanishing through the portal on the opposite side. Then a blinding light engulfed me as I was dragged in myself.

I opened my eyes to what seemed like emptieness. Their seemed to be no ground, sky, or anything. Nothing, except fog and shadows, with sparks of light dashing in and out of existense. My head ached as I sat up. I finally stood to find that I was standing on nothing as well it seemed.

"Where am I?" I asked as my voice echoed through the air.

I then quickly looked around to see if I could see anyone, "Guys! Are you there?! Duke! Wildwing! Nosedive! Grin! Tanya! Mallory! Anyone please answer!"

Yet the only answer was my own voice echoing back at me.

Were we in limbo, like Canard? Though we knew little about it, I didn't feel like this was the same place. Perhaps a space in between of sorts?

I soon decided that standing still wouldn't find anyone. So I started walking, calling out to the others hoping someone would answer. Though as I called out, I began hearing other things in what seemed like a vast void around me. Murmurrings and snickering chased me as I hastened my pace.

"Guys! Please answer me!" I begged.

In the corners of my mind I remembered this exact feeling. Fears of shadows chasing me overwhelmed me as I tried to press on.

"Someone please answer me!" I screamed just as panicked pressure built in my chest.

Just before I thought I might collapse from that panic, I noticed something just barely in view ahead. Something gleamed in the distance. I straightened myself out and then ran towards it hoping it was leading me the right way.

After feeling like I was running nowhere I finally reached what appeared to be a giant mirror. Ebony marble encased the borders with looming eyes leering from the top as a clawed creature adorned the design.

"What is this place?" I wondered aloud looking up at the mirror's eyes.

Yet the mirror didn't offer any reflection or response. Without any ideas I touched the glass, trying to see what might happen despite nearly pulling away. When my fingers rested on the cold reflection of the mirror a hand reached from the other side of it. A lavender, fingerless glove adorned the hand.

"Mallory?!" I exclaimed looking into the mirror.

Now a much larger hand also reached from the other side.

"Grin!"

"Heart?!" Mallory called.

"Mallory?! Grin?! Is that you?" I asked.

"It's us young friend!" Grin assured.

"Hang on! I'll get you out!" I said as I drew my glaive and activated it, "Get back!"

"Heart, be careful!" Mallory warned me.

"Got it!" I answered, hoping this wasn't a trick from this warped place.

Using the blunt part as a staff I smashed it into the mirror as an ear piercing shriek filled the space around us.

Suddenly shadowed hands reached out to try and grab me. Quickly I activated the energy that brought my glaive to life as I slashed at the now glass-like claws that tore at my battlegear. Once the hands were dealt with, shattered into pieces at my feet, I reached out to my friends as Mallory grabbed a hold of me. Somehow I managed to pull her and Grin out of the mirror.

"What happened? Have you seen anyone else?" I asked them.

"Heart, how did you know that wasn't a trap?" Mallory asked, "This place is so strange, it could have used our image to trick you!"

"I guess I didn't think about that," I said, realizing that it was kind of stupid on my part, "I was just so happy to find you two, that it didn't occur to me."

"Maybe we should test anything else like that that we see?" Grin suggested.

Mallory and I nodded in agreement.

"For the record," Mallory started looking at me, "You need to not forget your own identity even as a team."

I looked at Mallory a bit bewildered about this statement. Then she answered, "That's what I said to you when we were dress shopping the day of the party."

Then Grin said, "When you and Nosedive were playing games the other night you said you liked adventure games over fighting games instead."

I realized what they were doing to make sure we knew that one another were the real deal. In a place filled with shadows and reflections it didn't seem like a bad idea. Then we started walking again, but this time there was no signal to indicate where anyone seemed to be.

It was a long while before Mallory realized out loud, "Let's try our coms. They have homing signals, so maybe that will point us in the right direction?"

Sure enough, with some luck, we found three signals appearing on our coms.

"One is missing," I mentioned nervously.

"Maybe one of them got damaged in the fight somehow. Hopefully whoever's it is is with one of the others," Mallory tried to encourage.

I then remembered the fireball that had hit Duke's and my hands. A gasp of fear escaped my throat before I covered my mouth with my hand, "Duke!"

Mallory noticed and said calmly, "Hey, we'll find him too. And you know he's looking for us too right?"

I nodded my head while trying to calm down.

"We'll find all of our teammates Heart," Grin assured, resting a hand on my shoulder.

We then came to a labyrinth of dead thorns and tall dark hedges. At the entrance we could hear the roars of large creatures, yet we heard nothing else to indicate the creatures were there. Though in the distance we could hear the nervous voice of Tanya as she tried to talk herself down.

Without a thought I drew my glaive again, this time cutting away at the decaying branches that made up the maze.

"Tanya!" Mallory called out, "Are you in here?"

"Guys?!" Tanya yelled back with relief.

"We're trying to find you!" Grin told her, "But please tell us how we know that it's you!"

Tanya seemed to get flustered as she tried to think of something.

"Tanya!" I called this time as I broke down another wall of thorns, "Do you remember what you said in the infirmary the other night when it was just us?"

She hesitated nervously still, "I...I remember trying to get you to rest. Oh! I said your injuries won't heal unless you rest, which you are very stubborn about!"

I laughed a little hearing this, knowing it was very much Tanya without another doubt as my glaive slashed at another wall of branches to reveal her standing behind it. As soon as we found her the roaring around us seemed to come to a stop.

"Thank goodness," she said relieved.

"Three more," I answered as I quickly headed back through with the three of them following.

Though I felt better having found three of our teammates I still felt something clawing at the back of my mind. This place was beginning to get to me in a way. Memories I couldn't look back on haunted me as I walked along. For the moment I fell back as Mallory took the lead.

"You okay Heart?" Tanya asked.

I tried to nod my head, but I wasn't too convincing.

"It's surprising to see you were taking the lead for a bit," she mentioned.

I looked at her a bit unsure, "I just started looking for you guys is all. The sooner we're all together the sooner we can figure this out and get home."

For a moment I glanced down when I thought I noticed something around my ankles. As I did whatever it was seemed to vanish, as though hands couldn't get a grasp on me. Yet I also wasn't quite sure of what it was I had seen.

"It looks like two of them are together according to our coms, hopefully all three are there though," Mallory said as she looked at the device on her wrist.

"I hope you're right," I answered uneasily.

Suddenly ahead of us we looked to see Wildwing and Nosedive.

"Dive! Wing!" I called out eagerly before Grin rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Hold on Heart, we need to be sure they're auras are the ones we are familiar with," he warned.

"How do we know it's you guys?" Tanya asked.

The two just looked at us blankly. Suddenly I felt my skin crawl as the eyes of the mask gleamed an ebony shade somehow. The two then lunged at us with full force. The imposters blasted at us as they leapt through the void. We quickly jumped back, avoiding the shots. Yet as I stepped back Nosedive rushed up and grabbed me, tightening his arm around my throat. Meanwhile Grin grabbed the Wildwing trying to fight us, trying to figure out what to do.

That's when I noticed something on Nosedive's wrist. His com was blinking it's signal indicating where we were.

"It's them!" I yelled out to the others.

As I tried to shout this Nosedive's arm tightened around my neck. I choked out a breath, "Listen big bro! It's us! You have to snap out of it!"

He didn't respond. Panic gripped my chest again. Whispers I couldn't hear taunted me it seemed. Seeing my brothers this way tore at my core.

"Nosedive!" I pleaded, "When we met you said you always wanted a younger sibling! Dive, please! We were inseperable!"

"We were weren't we?" Nosedive's voice broke through as a breath of air returned to my lungs.

Nosedive quickly let go of me as we then carefully approached Wildwing.

"Wildwing! It's us!" I tried to break through.

"Bro fight it!" Nosedive yelled as we watched Wildwing struggle against Grin's grip to no avail.

"Nosedive, the other night you two talked about something, you mentioned it this morning?" Mallory suggested.

"I told him I wouldn't bring it up in front of Heart again," Nosedive told us.

"Nosedive!" Tanya snapped in disbelief.

Nosedive sighed, "Bro, do you remember the other night when you caught me sneaking out of the infirmary? You said you wanted to protect your siblings from getting hurt like we both did the other day! You were worried about how stupid I was being, and you were upset about how our little sis got hurt so bad that day! You wanted Duke to leave her alone, but I told you it wouldn't be a good idea to keep them apart! Because we both can tell it won't do anything good and it won't work anyway!"

I was stunned at first hearing this. Though I'd known Wildwing had been worried, it still surprised me at times to hear how much they had taken me in at this point.

"Wildwing!" I called to him now, "You told me that the big brother part of you came out to protect us the other day! You can't let yourself be the one to hurt us now!"

As though he had woken up from a bad dream Wildwing shook his head now, looking around in surprise, "Heart? Dive? What happened?"

"We're back big bro," Dive gave a thumbs up as Grin set our leader down.

As relieved as I was to see them back to normal I knew we couldn't celebrate yet.

"Have either of you seen Duke?" I asked hopefully.

My heart sank as Wildwing shook his head. Yet then Nosedive seemed to scratch his head as he tried to remember something.

"Dive?" My voice shook.

"When we first got here I thought I saw him, but right after that voices started messing with my head. Next thing I knew I was here now with you guys."

"We can't leave until we find him," Wildwing said determined, then looking at me he assured, "And we will."

As we continued on I overheard Mallory telling Wildwing about me finding them. She mentioned that I had seemed more focused than she had ever seen me before. I wasn't sure how to react to this. I had just responded this time around, and hadn't given anything a second thought. I just wanted to find everyone and leave this place as soon as possible. Something about this place created a sense of dread in my core, stirring up something in the very corners of my memory.

Just then, I noticed that it was silent around me. I turned around to find no one behind me. How had this happened? There were no signs of an attack, nor had we split up. Though as I looked around me I noticed something that made my hair stand on end. From the surrounding shadows something watched me with empty eyes staring into me. It were as though the swirling fog and shadow were sneering at me with a hungry grin. I felt myself step back in fear as I heard voices around me snicker, "You won't find him!" Over and over, "You'll never find him! He doesn't want you anyway! I've seen your recent memories, so just give up! Remain here and forget him and the rest of them before they forget about you! He'll never look at you the way you look at him!"

Relentlessly these words haunted me, forcing me to drop to my knees as tears welled in my eyes. "You're fooling yourself! He doesn't want you! Why would anyone want you?! You don't even remember who you are anymore, nor what you even are supposed to be!"

"No!" I screamed, wiping my tears away as I tried to get back up, "Even if he doesn't see me that way I won't leave them! I won't leave him here, nor will I stay here!"

Shadows had begun to wrap around me, similar to the tendrils from before. As I tried to stand up I felt them pulling me back down to the etheral ground. "You're wasting your time! He's already gone! You won't be able to save him once he goes through the gate! This realm lies between realities and limbo! Then again you should remember shouldn't you...? You've traveled here once before haven't you? Trying to escape. It's amusing to see you not running for once! As for that thief you're so fond of, once on the other side there will be no escape for him! A fitting prison for him if you ask me!"

"No!" I snapped trying to stand still.

Cruel laughter filled my ears as I tried to cover them. I struggled to get to my feet. When suddenly I felt two strong sets of hands pull me back up, breaking me from this torment. Now Wildwing and Nosedive each stood at my sides, each holding an arm firmly as they pulled me to my feet.

"What happened girly-girl?" Nosedive asked worriedly.

"I don't know, I turned around and everyone was gone again?" I answered shakily, unable to keep from pulling them into a hug of sorts, relieved to see them both in front of me.

"We weren't gone?" Tanya said in confusion.

"We were moving forward when you dropped to your knees, you started talking as if someone were talking to you," Mallory told me.

"I've never heard you sound so frightened before," Nosedive commented worriedly while hugging me back, "You okay now?"

"There's something here guys, something trying to get to us," I said as I stood up now, "We need to find Duke and get out of here!"

Wildwing then began searching with the mask. At first he remained quiet as he looked around, seeming to find nothing for a bit. Yet then he looked off to the side behind us and pointed, "There's a gate of some sort this way, but I don't see Duke."

"A gate?" I asked fearfully as I started running without waiting for an answer.

This time I heard the others running behind me as we headed in the direction Wildwing had pointed out. Why was I acting so reckless? It didn't make any sense? With the others I had stayed mostly calm. Yet now panic seemed to be rising within me. Behind us I thought I could hear the creature's laughter from before. I just wanted to find Duke and leave with everyone.

As we approached we found another mirror, this one sparking with odd energy. Without a second thought I quickly smashed it open with my glaive.

"Duke! Duke, answer me please! Take my hand!" I called out as I offered my hands through the opening I had made.

The glass was reforming quickly and I was terrified that Duke may be gone already.

"Duke!" I pleaded desperately, but no answer came to me.

Just then, whips of light struck out towards me. Grabbing at my legs, arms, waist, and neck as they tried to pull me inside of the glass cage.

"Heart!" Nosedive yelled as he and the others shot at the forms of blue and yellow light.

Yet as each one was was wounded, more tendrils came out to take their place. However, I did not pull back.

"Duke!" I called again as the light tried to pull me in.

"He's gone!" I heard that same voice echo around me, "You won't get him back!"

"Duke! Please come back!"

Suddenly I felt Grin pulling me away. It was a useless attempt to struggle to get free from him as the bands of light released me and retreated. Escaping back into the mirror. Then he continued to pull me away while I shouted and struggled to get free.

"No! Duke!" I screamed now through tears as I watched the glass seal up, "Grin let me go! We have to get him out! Please!"

"You want to get trapped too?!" Wildwing yelled, "Do you think he'd want that?!"

Grin tried to keep a hold of me as I struggled to break free. There was no getting through to me right now. Somehow I managed to slip from his grip as I watched the mirror seal up again. I quickly ran back to it, smashing it with my own hands this time. The shards of glass slashed my arms and cut up my hands. Yet I just didn't care. I refused to believe that he was gone. If I gave up now we would never be able to get him back.

"Heart! You'll be taken in with him!" Mallory shouted now as she ran up and tried to pull me back again.

Yet I wouldn't budge. I was too scared to pull away. I didn't want to go home without him. I didn't want to imagine not being able to see him every day. I wanted to go on fighting beside him, talking with him. I didn't care if he would ever love me back. I just didn't want to lose him.

"Duke please!" I begged.

Finally Wildwing managed to pull me back again, and I watched in horror as the glass sealed up the entrance yet again. My hopes plummeted as I watched this and then fell to my knees crying.

"DUKE!"

"Heart..." Wildwing attempted gently with a hand resting on my shoulder. I then crumbled, my hands holding my head as I tried to not believe what was happening. Not a moment later I felt Nosedive pulling me into a hug.

"Sis..." he attempted as I sobbed into his armor.

Duke:

I had been tangled up in the energy that had pulled me into the gate in the first place. As the tendrils wrapped around me I tried to get free.

Time seemed to pass by and not pass by in this place. Shadows moved quickly, pacing around me. I began to wonder if the others were in similar situations. I wondered if they had been able to get out. Somehow I managed to get one arm free as I tried to activate my com. That's when I found it had been damaged, and I remembered the fireball Wraith had thrown at us. Wait! Heart! Where was she? I tried again to get free, but to no avail as another tendril grabbed my free arm.

After a while longer I thought maybe the others would find me. Yet this thought was interrupted when a tear in the shadows cut through the fog behind me. An energy sparked from this newly made portal as a familiar light peirced through. Panic rushed through me as I recognized the entrance to limbo as a blue worm-like being crawled slowly toward me. Again I attempted to get loose.

That's when I heard a crashing sound from the side as glass shards fell from a mirror like barrier. Then I heard her calling to me, "Duke!"

"Heart!" I tried to call back while struggling to get free still.

As I fought to get loose the tendrils tightened their grip on me. Yet something in me resonated as she still cried out to me. I had to return to her. I couldn't break my promise to protect her again. I wanted to be there for her.

When the dimensional creature reached me I felt the tendrils loosen their hold as though giving me up to it. In this instant I jumped back and rushed towards the broken gate. I had almost grabbed a hold of her hand when she was suddenly pulled back as the glass began to seal up again. I hit the glass as it closed in front of me, ignoring the creature pursuing me from behind.

"Heart! Heart I'm right here! Try again!" I tried to call out to her.

Yet it seemed she couldn't hear me. Just as I tried to break through myself I felt the worm behind me trying to grab hold of my ankle. I flipped back, drawing my saber as I slashed at it. It dodged my blade as it wrapped around my leg, pulling me back towards the other portal.

That's when I heard her again, somehow breaking the barrier with her own hands. As I heard her screaming my name I felt some new strength take over me as I kicked at the creature, knocking it loose from my leg. I then looked at my broken com and took it off, throwing it to the creature to consume. It snatched it up quickly, distracted as it did. Then I turned back to the mirror as it nearly closed around Heart's hands. As I nearly reached her she was once again pulled back just out of my grasp as the glass sealed again.

"Heart!" I yelled out, pounding on the glass with my fists.

I could hear her still screaming my name. It broke my heart to hear her breaking down on the other side. I had never heard her like this before. I didn't want to hear her like this.

"Heart, I'm right here!" I pleaded, "Jus' try one more time sweetheart!"

Yet I could hear the others trying to hold her back now, fearing that she would be pulled in herself. After I had failed to reach her twice they must have thought I was gone.

"Heart!" I begged as I hit the glass once more. My heart burned as I heard her crying still, "No I won't leave ya! I won't hurt ya again!"

I turned around waving at the creature behind me to get it's attention.

"Come an' get me!" I yelled as it started to charge towards me.

At the very last moment, before it could grab me I flipped out of the way. Just as I had hoped it made contact with the mirror gate, it's energy crashing through it. This also destroyed the creature as the two collided, creating a weakened entrance back through. I then took my saber and smashed the glass open, finally making my escape and climbing around the broken shards.

When I found her crying in the arms of her two brothers I felt my voice faulter on me.

Heart:

As we heard the glass break in front of us, we looked up to find Duke standing before us. Behind him was the mirrored gate now in shattered pieces, his stealthsuit was torn from the shards.

"Hey guys," he greeted softly with a smile.

I looked up at Duke, aware that I was still crying as I did. I tried to smile; but I had been so afraid. It took so much not to jump up and throw my arms around him. Then he walked up to us, falling to his knees tiredly.

"Go ahead little sis," Nosedive pushed gently as I pulled away from his hug and reached out to Duke.

I couldn't hold back right as I threw my arms around him. As I did I felt his own strong arms wrap around me. I couldn't help but cry still.

"It's okay sweetheart," he said, tightening his embrace around me.

I wanted to tell him why I was so afraid to lose him. I wanted to tell him how much I cared about him. Yet somehow I still held back.

Duke:

I nodded to our friends, letting them know I was thankful for them coming to find me, but also for taking care of her while I couldn't.

"So how do we get out of here now?" Mallory asked our leader.

We all looked around, trying to see if we could find anyway out. Wildwing activated the mask as he searched the area.

I then got to my feet, helping Heart up as I did. Though she finally pulled away from me, I felt her take hold of my hand. Was she afraid I would slip away somehow? My hand gripped hers reassuringly.

Though as we searched the fog it seemed all but hopeless to find a way out.

Heart:

As we looked around I could hear the murmurs and whispers again as shadows raced past us. I now pulled my hand away from Duke as I turned towards where the voices were emerging from.

"Heart?" I heard him ask as I stepped away.

Yet as I did the voices of everyone seemed to fade away through the fog. Fear gripped my heart as I looked ahead to the faceless shadow taking form in front of me. I stood shakily as it laughed at me.

"You won't escape this time child," it hissed without a mouth.

"This time?" I asked.

"You don't remember me?" It mocked as it slipped around me like a snake.

My head ached again as shadows crept out from my memory.

"Normally you would be running by now wouldn't you?" It laughed as a whispy hand grasped my chin.

I tried to pull away, but it's claws dug into my cheeks now.

"Go ahead, runaway like you always do," it taunted, "If you don't leave them behind you'll never get away from me this time!"

I felt the urge racing through me. Every instinct in me told me to take off. My core screamed for me to bolt, but I dug my heels in to remain where I was.

"Where are my friends?" I demanded, finally hitting the hand away from me.

I drew my glaive, warning the creature as I braced for a fight.

"They're leaving you here child, just as you trapped me in here when you first went to their world!" It snapped cruely.

"They won't leave me here," I assured, "I know they wouldn't!"

"If they knew what you were, if they knew what you could do, they would keep you away from them."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've forgotten?" It choked out a laugh, "Are those gifts sealed away with your memory?"

I stood with my weapon drawn, unsure of what it was talking about. As I did I watched as one of it's arms melted into a long blade. The fog cleared behind it to reveal Duke looking ahead, his back to us, calling out as he searched for me, "Heart! Heart where are ya?!"

"Let's wake up those abilities of yours shall we?" It taunted as it started to slither up behind him.

"No!" I yelled as I charged toward it, swinging my glaive as I did.

As I nearly hit it it turned and blocked the glaive with it's forearm. Then it grabbed me by the throat with it's clawed hand. Now it laughed as it held me up, "Wake up child! You think you can stand up to me all of a sudden? Don't remember what I did to you before?!" It's empty eyes glanced at my side, and then looked over my form with a wide grin.

It's blade like arm was now pointed towards Duke, acting like a spear ready to be launched. It was as though we were disconnected from the others. They couldn't hear or see us, but I knew this wasn't an empty threat.

"Leave him alone!" I choked out.

"I'll let them go if you stay here with me!"

"No, I won't stay here! Neither will my friends!" I snapped as I felt something trying to wake up in me.

In the past maybe I would have agreed to this altimatum. Yet the last few months with the team had shown me there was no point in doing this. We wouldn't leave one another behind. As they searched for me through the ether I had no doubt in my mind. I would not be seperated from them; and as I looked at Duke, my heart seemed to resonate. He turned around facing the unknown danger, the spear now set to shoot out through his heart.

"Last chance child!" the shadow warned as it began to disconnect it's own arm to fire.

"No!" I screamed as something raced through my body. Fiery energy tore it's self through me.

As the sparking electricity shot out it scorched the shadow's hand, causing it to shriek with pain. I fell to my knees gasping for breath. Then I scrambled to my feet, picking up my glaive again and slashing at the creature. This time the blade slashed through the creature as it disappated. Though as it did it laughed, "You won't escape forever, I'll hunt you down eventually! They won't save you! That thief won't steal you from me!"

Then the fog began to close in around me, my heart leaping to my throat as Duke called for me again. I quickly got up with some of the same energy still sparking around me as I slashed at the fog and ran through. Before he turned away I reached for Duke's hand, and managed to grab hold of him.

Duke:

Instinctively when she grabbed my hand I pulled Heart into my arms, as though pulling her through thin air it seemed. Gripping her tightly against me I hadn't noticed the energy surrounding her as she collapsed into my arms, "Heart!"

"I found her!" I yelled to the others as they all rushed over to us.

"Is she okay?" Wildwing asked as he noticed her passed out in my arms.

"Heart?" I asked trying to wake her, "Heart what happened? Come on sweetheart, wake up!"

Though she didn't open her eyes, we now saw as the energy sparked around her rapidly. Each of us weren't sure how to respond to this, but I still didn't let her go. As the sparks raced around us, surrounding us, an entrance through the ether opened around our feet. It was as though we were being encased in a sphere of warm energy and light until it engulfed us.

"Guys stay together!" I heard our leader order as we grabbed hold of one another.

Amidst all of this I looked to Heart. For a moment I thought I had heard her say, "Please, take us home,"

"Hang on everyone!" I yelled out as the light flashed blindingly around us.

Suddenly the light vanished and we were dumped into the streets of Anaheim.

"What happened?" Mallory asked while rubbing her head.

"We're back home, well kind of," Tanya answered as she got up.

I had landed on my side, holding Heart as I braced for the impact and shielded her as we fell. The energy sparking around her finally ceased. After a moment to make sure she wasn't hurt I got to my feet, still carrying her.

"Wake up sweetheart, please," I whispered, trying to wake her up gently.

"Duke?" I finally heard her answer as she began opening her eyes.

"Heart? What happened ta ya?"

"I...I don't remember," she said softly, "I just remember you coming through the mirror..."

"Maybe that place tried to mess with her like it did us?" Nosedive suggested.

With a sigh I held Hear close to me, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Yet before we could head home we heard Dragonus laughing as he appeared behind us, "I didn't think you would all escape, but now all of you will be sent to Dimensional Limbo together!"

"No chance Lizard Lips!" Nosedive yelled a fight broke out between us and his henchmen.

I quickly and carefully set Heart down as I drew my saber and went to join the fight.

Heart:

I soon found myself fighting the Chameleon, and in my exhaused state I couldn't find the strength to fight back much. Grin took on Wraith, and was soon aided by Duke. Mallory took on Siege. Tanya and Nosedive made short work of the hunter drones around us. And Wildwing challenged Dragonus again.

As I swung my glaive towards the green, morphing lizard he shifted into his muscle form and knocked me back. I was just too fatigued to push back, yet I wasn't quite sure why. After taking another hit or so Chameleon knocked me back against a wall. My still healing back hit the harsh bricks and I collapsed to my hands and knees gritting my teeth in pain. Then I looked up in fear as he raised his gripped hands over my head.

Duke:

When I looked over heart jumped to my throat once I saw her on the ground with Chameleon looming over her. I quickly shot out my grappling hook to swing over to them. I kicked him square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground away from her and thus forcing him to change back to his usual form. Then I held my saber over him as I warned him calmly, "I suggest ya back off from her cretin!"

He then fled behind his lord while I turned to Heart. She was looking up at me fatigued and frightened. Her body was trembled from exhaustion.

I bent down slightly as I offered her a hand to help her up while I spoke, "Ya alright, Sweetheart?"

"I...I'm fine," was all she said as she took my hand.

Then I carefully helped her to her feet, taking care to handle her gently with her cut up hands and other injuries. I then made sure that she could stand on her own without shaking too much, holding her by her upper arms to support her while she held onto mine in return. Once I was sure she was steady, I gently released her. Or...at least I thought I was going to.

Heart:

I stood there frozen, looking up at him. I wanted to thank him again, but all I could think to say to him was his name.

We then turned to the others when we heard Dragonus yelling. His hunter drones were all destroyed and his henchmen beaten back. In their usual manner they teleported away, escaping for now.

With some relief wrapping around each of us I allowed myself to turn back to Duke. As I did I tried desperately to calm my heartbeat as I looked at him. I wondered if he could hear how loudly it was pounding against my chest. I hoped that he couldn't. I tried in vain to break away from him. Yet he and I just stood there, unaware that we were drawing closer and closer to one another.

Duke:

Standing there with her seemed unreal to me. I could feel my heart pounding hard against my chest, as though urging me to go ahead and remain holding her. Emotions that I had tried to keep locked away from her were breaking through. When she had disappeared through the fog in that etheral realm I had never been so afraid. Afraid of losing her. Afraid of getting back home without her. The thought of her no longer running up to me with a smile on her face as she called my name. Not being able to hold her. When she had returned, grabbing hold of my hand, I felt as though if I had not been there to be her anchor, she may have been lost to the shadows looming in the fog.

This young lady looked at me as I had always hoped someone would, with affection in her eyes. She trusted me, knowing that I had been a thief before meeting her. This never turned her away from me. If anything it seemed to intrigue her, and yet she encouraged me to continue my current path all the same.

Heart:

Looking up at him I felt as Duke gently slipped a warm hand up along my shoulder and then beneath my chin, tilting my head towards him. As he did I found myself trusting him as I closed my eyes. Then, before either of us could stop it; before we realized what was happening to us; he and I were sharing a gentle kiss. His hand beneath my chin smoothly slid to the base of my neck and gently gripped my hair, while his other hand rested along my back as he pulled me close. I in turn gripped the front of his stealthsuit, feeling his heartbeat as it pounded.

When the kiss finally ended I looked up at Duke as he smiled at me. With barely a breath left in me I smiled back at first, before something crept into the back of my mind. Doubts from what had happened a few days prior, my own self worth, and memories shrowded in darkness all forced me to step back.

With that I pulled away from him and began to follow the team, who had begun to head for the migrator. Had they seen what had happened between Duke and me? I hoped they hadn't. I just wanted to get away from Duke and the kiss that lingered on my lips. I didn't dare to look back at him.

Duke:

As I watched her walk away, I couldn't help but wonder what I had done wrong. Had I said something to her before; or could I have possibly hurt her somehow? Was it my past after all? When we boarded the migrator she was sitting in her normal seat as though nothing had happened it seemed. I watched her look away from me, her focus fixed on the window as we drove through Anaheim. Though the drive home was filled with a tired silence that lingered from everyone.

Heart:

When we had returned home I quickly tried to escape to my room when Tanya stopped me dead in my tracks, "Where do you think you're going?"

Once again I found myself in the infirmary with my hands bandaged up, and bruises tended to.

"I don't have to live in here again do I?" I asked, trying to laugh.

Tanya shook her head, "I don't think so. Just please try to rest for a day or two."

I nodded understandingly. Then I thanked her for helping me as I headed towards my room.

Yet as I left the room I found Duke waiting outside with his arms folded over his chest while he leaned back against the wall.

I froze nervously as I looked up at him, "Duke?"

"Hey Heart," he greeted very softly before asking me, "Did I do somethin' wrong?"

I hesitated for a moment, surprised by the question, before I enquired in return, "No Duke...I mean...Why did you kiss me, Duke?"

An injured expression spread over his face when I said that, "Was I not supposed ta kiss ya?"

I didn't know how to answer him.

Duke looked at me still, as though waiting for some sort of response at first before speaking when I remained silent, "Heart, I don't know why ya pulled away; but if ya don't want me ta kiss ya or anythin' like that, I won't."

"Duke, why would you want to kiss me?!" I questioned, "I can't be what you're looking for?"

"Heart," Duke spoke gently as he stood straight up and stepped closer to me, carefully taking me by my hands.

He caressed my bandaged hands, "Ya know, I heard ya callin' for me when I was trapped. I was tryin' ta get back ta ya guys, an' ta you. Then I heard ya cryin', an' I jus' couldn't take it. I couldn't leave ya like that sweetheart."

I looked up at him, still bewildered. I remembered how afraid I had been of losing him. I didn't want to come home without him.

"Heart?" He then asked, "If they hadn't pulled ya back, what would you have done? Would ya have let it bring ya to me?"

"I don't know what I would have done," I told him, "I just didn't want to lose you."

Duke smiled warmly. Then as he still held one of my hands he asked me to go with him. I found myself unable to resist. Before I knew it we were on the roof of the pond, looking out at the sunset.

Now he stood looking out over the city quietly before turning back to me. I tried to look away from him. Yet it was useless for some reason. When we had kissed I had felt so warm and happy. I thought I could finally tell him what I felt for him. However doubts clouded my thoughts from before.

"Heart?" he asked quietly now as he looked to me.

Duke:

"Heart," I whispered as I looked into her eyes, pulling her towards me carefully, "We can't keep fightin' this. I know how I felt when I thought I had lost ya. An' I heard you when I was trapped. I know you're scared, an' I know I messed up the other day. I never should have turned away from ya. I should have never let ya be hurt like that; but I swear will never let ya go now, if ya don't want me to?"

As I said this I noticed her trying not to cry and I couldn't take it anymore.

So I held her close to me, trying to somehow tell her how I felt for her. Yet it seemed that we were both afraid now. This was the moment that would change everything; how we looked at one another. I knew I would always look out for her, no matter what happened now, but I wanted to be so much more than that to her.

"If ya really feel differently that's okay sweetheart. But if ya do feel what I felt from ya when ya thought ya lost me, then please tell me. All I can tell ya is how I feel for ya," I told her gently, my heart aching, "I love you."

Heart:

"Duke," I whispered, surprised when I heard these words. Then finally I gave in as I looked up at him, "I was so scared that I would lose you! I couldn't imagine coming home without you! Not seeing you everyday, not being able to talk to you, I just couldn't...I...I love you."

"But why would you want me?" I asked him.

Duke smiled sweetly as he embraced me. "Heart, you came along, knowin' full well what I used ta be, an' ya still trust me. Since we've met I keep findin' myself wantin' to adventure with ya an' keep ya with me."

I looked at him completely stunned. While he looked at me with his usual, charming smile. As tears escaped my eyes I felt him drying them with a gentle hand.

"So please Heart, don't doubt yourself anymore. Believe how much I care about ya," he said again, as though the words made his heart resonate with mine.

I was still fighting tears as he chuckled lightly while attempting to gently wipe my them away, "Please don't cry anymore love. It breaks my heart."

After he said this, he carefully kissed my cheek. As he did this I found myself looking up at him. Then, before either of us could stop it, we found ourselves sharing another kiss. While we did he pulled me closer to him. Both of us helpless to hold back any longer.

When I finally pulled away from him slowly, I asked him with a smile, "Why did we kiss?"

He returned the smile, while caressing my cheek as he spoke softly, "'Cause we're in love, my angel."

Then we kissed once more. No longer hiding how we felt. From here on we grew more and more inseperable, facing dangers with our teammtes that made our bond only stronger. And it all had just begun with that dangerous first kiss.


End file.
